bewafandomcom-20200216-history
Legacy 3
The time for talking is over. It all comes down to this. In the BEWA, there is no stage grander than Legacy. It is where men and women come to define their careers, to win and defend championships, and to showcase their craft before their peers and admirers. The lights shine brightly at every BEWA show, but on this day, they will shine a little bit brighter. It all comes down to this. Wars will be waged. But when the dust settles, who will still be standing? Is it prime time for the Triad to be issued their verdict? Will true greatness fade to black? Will the versatility slash its way to championship gold? Will the Survivor survive the black angel? These questions, plus many more shall be answered at Legacy III. When you are confronted with chance, when you stand toe to toe with fate, will you be the absolute best that you can be? If so, your road will be paved in gold, and your legacy carved in stone, never to be forgotten…… The Baltimore Elite Wrestling Alliance proudly presents: Legacy III Saturday, May 14th 2011 Theme Song - “All of the Lights” by Kanye West I. Fatal Fourway Match for the Intercontinental Title DJ Carter © Vs. Jinx Vs. Killswitch Vs. Loco At Hell on Earth, DJ Carter became the Intercontinental Champion in his second ever match. On Warfare, he won a tag match with Jinx against the Age of Darkness. As stipulated, DJ earned the right to name a number one contender for his title, thus handpicking his opponent for Legacy. DJ surprised everyone when he declared that he would defend the title against the other three men involved in the tag match. This may prove to be foolhardy, as Loco and Killswitch are on the same team. But if the tag match, and the Brawl for All match are any indicators, both men want the title for themselves. Also in this match is Jinx, who is hungry for championship gold. In fact, no one has ever had more matches in the BEWA without winning a singles title of any kind. Will he take this opportunity to rectify that? Killswitch is an exciting up and comer who has one of the most awe inspiring finishers in the federation. Then there’s Loco, the only one of the four who has competed under the bright lights of Legacy before. Will DJ Carter shock everyone yet again, or will Legacy kick off with the crowning of a new Intercontinental Champion? II. Triple M Vs. Buffler At Hell on Earth, Buffler finally came back to the BEWA. He was inexplicitly interrupted and challenged by Matt “money” Masterson. No one knows why Masterson wants this match, but Buffler was very offended to be interrupted in such fashion. At Legacy, these two larger than life characters shall meet to settle their differences. And a special guest referee will make sure that we have a winner. III. Loser Leaves The League Derrick Dalton Vs. Dante Dalton The Dalton Brothers were one of the most successful tag teams in BEWA History. They captured the BEWA Tag Team Titles on two separate occasions and are the only team to compete for them in all 3 BEWA seasons. At Hell on Earth, that all seemed to come to an end. After losing the titles to Team Awesome, Derrick turned on his younger brother, blaming him for the defeat. Elric, who is still instrumental in the day to day operations of the League of X-Cellence has demanded that this Dalton squabble be resolved quickly, so it does not become a distraction for the group reaching it’s goals. As such, the stipulation for this match is that whoever loses will be kicked out of the League of X-Cellence. Will Derrick rid himself of his younger brother, or will Dante be able to extract some revenge? One more thing. This sibling rivalry will be contested under hardcore rules! IV. Title Vs. Career Violet © Vs. Sapphire Havick Bitter rivals Violet & Sapphire Havick become the first BEWA Wrestlers ever to meet in a singles match at back to back Legacy’s. This year, the stakes couldn’t be any higher. At Legacy I, Sapphire Havick became the first ever Women’s Champion. At Legacy II, she defeated Violet to become a three time Women’s Champion. As such, Sapphire is also the only BEWA wrestler who has a 2-0 record at Legacy. But there is so much more on the line than her perfect record at Legacy. For if Violet wins, not only does she retain the Women’s Championship yet again, but Sapphire will be forced to retire. Violet has already proven that she will stoop to new lows to keep her coveted gold. Plus we don’t know if Sapphire is anywhere near 100% after being knocked out by Jason G & Hell on Earth. Will Sapphire become a 5 time Women’s Champion, or will Sapphire become unemployed? V. United States Title Match Blackhawk © Vs. Damien Fatale On Chaos, Damien Fatale, and Lynn Larcen saw to his victory over Markice Ruen, which earned him a United States Title shot at Legacy. But before he could celebrate his victory, the current champion assaulted him from out of nowhere. Blackhawk has become obsessed with the United States Championship. He has no intentions of losing the title to Fatale, and if Larcen interferes, Blackhawk will not hesitate to put her in her place. Blackhawk becomes the only male wrestler to be in a title match at every single Legacy. Will Blackhawk leave with the U.S. Strap in tow, or will it enter the sovereignty of the Supervillian? VI. Golden Rights III Every year at Legacy, The Golden Rights clock is up for grabs. At Legacy I, it was contested in a match that only ended when all but one men’s feet hit the floor. At Legacy II the Clock was contested in a ladder match. The third and current version of the match combines the first two versions. First every man entered in the match will start out in the ring. When someone’s feet hit the floor, they are eliminated. When there are only four men remaining, then the match turns into a ladder match. At that point, the wrestlers are allowed to leave the ring without fear of elimination. The match will only end when one of the wrestlers has retrieved the Golden Rights Clock hanging high above the ring. THIS MATCH IS OPEN TO EVERYONE ON THE ROSTER. Regardless of being booked or not booked in other matches, any BEWA Wrestler can compete in this match. Of course there is great risk in a match this dangerous. But the reward is nothing less than golden. Prime Time Jason G used the first Golden Rights clock to capture the World Heavyweight Title. Twitch Graves used the second Golden Rights clock to capture the BEWA Championship. Who will capture the third clock, and which Championship will it be cashed in on? The answer lies within whichever man is not only brave enough to sign up for the match, but who is skilled enough to make the most of this golden opportunity. VII. XMW Championship Match Mr. XNC © Vs. Erik Haze Mr. XNC has carried the XMW Championship longer than anyone else in history. His illuminated title belt serves as a torch to all of the great memories of the XMW’s past. But alas, Mr. XNC found himself without an opponent for Legacy III. Mr. XNC could have sat out, and be guaranteed to have no chance of losing the belt, but that’s never been his style. He sought out his own opponent, choosing Erik Haze. Haze is a man who has been lost in the shuffle. He has never held a federation’s top title, but has come close on several occasions. Will Erik Haze end the reign of Mr. XNC and finally have a signature victory, or will the greatest reign in XMW history continue? VIII. Tag Team Title Unification Match Team Awesome (BEWA Tag Team Champions) Vs. The Irish Truth (XMW Tag Team Champions) At Hell on Earth II, the two most successful tag teams in Maryland wrestling each won the Tag Titles. For Team Awesome, it was by regaining the BEWA Tag Team Titles. For The Irish Truth, is was by regaining the XMW Tag Team Titles. These two teams have never faces each other on a one on one tag team match. This has instantly become the single most anticipated tag team match in BEWA history and has long been requested by the fans. At Legacy, everyone gets their wish. And although only one of these great teams will leave Legacy as the Unified Tag Team Champions, everyone wins just for having seen this match. IX. Rocky Phoenix Vs. Jacob Practice At Fatal Finale II, the BEWA saw the end of one of the greatest careers in BEWA history. Jacob Practice, voted by both his friends and his enemies as the most technical wrester in each of the BEWA’s two seasons, lost an emotional war against his one time pupil, Ronald Scott. Since then, there has been a void in the BEWA. That void was temporary filled when Jacob Practice returned at Warfare for one night only. What happened next was one of the greatest matches ever witnessed everywhere between Jacob Practice, Samuel Masters & Ray Black. After the match, Practice was approached by Rocky Phoenix. A few weeks prior, Rocky Phoenix, before challenging Elric to a match at Legacy told the crowd that his first choice for a match would have been Jacob Practice. With Elric since becoming injured, and with Jacob’s presence on Warfare, Phoenix used the opportunity to challenge Practice to a one on one match at Legacy. Jacob Practice declined, stating that he was back for one night and one night only. Rocky kept trying to persuade Jacob, among other things, reminding Jacob that he has never won a match at Legacy. When this still wasn’t enough to convince Jacob to change his mind, Rocky tried one more suggestion. He offered the following stipulations for a match at Legacy: If Jacob won, then Rocky Phoenix would retire from wrestling. But if Rocky wins, then Jacob would be forced to un-retire, and come back ton the BEWA for good. Jacob accepted these terms. So essentially at Legacy, we could see two careers continue, or two careers end. Will Rocky Phoenix unretire Jacob Practice against his will, causing one of the greatest careers to continue, or will Jacob Practice finally get that Legacy victory that has always eluded him, and keep his career under his terms as well? X. Main Event Number One Street Fight “Prime Time” Jason G Vs. Rolland Havick Jason G & Rolland Havick were there. They both competed at the first ever BEWA show. Jason G became the first ever singles title holder in BEWA history. Rolland Havick, won a grueling street fight en route to becoming the first ever World Heavyweight Champion. Soon afterwards, Prime Time received his first ever World Title shot against Havick. Everyone expected it to be a great match, but instead, Jason laid down for Rolland in what became the rise of “One Law” the first power stable in the BEWA. This stable remained dominant for 3 months until the first ever Battleground match, where Jason ditched Havick which caused him to be decimated by The Takeover. At Scars & Stripes, The two met with Jason G’s clock at stake. Jason G emerged victorious. After that, they went off into their different directions. Jason G enjoyed a successful singles career, later capturing the World Title. Havick helped bring rise to The Prodigy, a group that One Law paled in comparison to. Their paths crossed again when Jason G betrayed Chris Bomber and took over the BEWA as a member of the Triad. After this, the Triad immediately targeted Rolland Havick, who possessed both the World Heavyweight Title as well as the BEWA Championship. Rolland Havick tried to give the World Title to his longtime friend and protégé, Erik Haze, but Jason G overruled that decision, and at Vicious Valentine 3, Jason & D.T. Gray took the top titles away from Havick. Things escalated further when Havick eliminated Jason G from the Brawl for All. At Hell on Earth, Jason G masterminded a roster wide beat down of The Prodigy. Because of this, Havick brutally assaulted Jason G, costing him a shot at the XMW Championship. Later that night, Prime Time worked to help Violet defeat Sapphire in a Women’s Title Match. It was then when Prime Time did the unthinkable, when he crossed the line deep into the realm of personal. Jason G punched Sapphire Havick in the face, knocking her out, possibly causing a concussion and putting her career in jeopardy. Havick came out completely enraged, and ever since has vowed to wreck Jason G. At Chaos, Prime Time and D.T. bum rushed Havick from behind, but alas Havick came to, and was able to temporarily able to get his hands on Prime Time. It is curious as to the reason Jason G would book this match at Legacy, a street fight, against a man who would love to murder him. Does Jason G have a plan to make sure he gains the upper hand yet again, as he has had ever since that fatal finger poke of doom, or will Havick issue Prime Time a verdict that he will never forget. In a clash of two BEWA originals that has gotten far too personal, the question is not how far these two men will take it, but instead, what still be in one piece after the war has ended? XI. Main Event Number Two Samuel Masters Vs. Ray Black The second main event of Legacy III is easily the most anticipated one on one match in the history of the BEWA. Ray Black & Samuel Masters have both accomplished many things in the BEWA. But their amazing careers have always crossed paths. When Ray Black won the second ever Brawl for All Match, it was at Samuel Master’s expense. When Samuel Masters won the second ever Eclipse Match, it was at Ray Black’s expense. They both have had amazing feuds with Jacob Practice. One beginning as a former ally, the other, always being a bitter rival. In year three of the BEWA, the Triad have made things too close for comfort for these two men. It started at Vicious Valentine III, when the Triad forced Masters & Black to be tag partners against Fist City Saint members Robbie Wayne & Drako. If they lost, Masters & Black would not be entered into the Brawl for All. Masters & Black won despite their differences, and actually destroyed the Saints as a result. Angered by this, the Triad booked them in yet another tag team match against the Prodigy. If they lost, they would not be entered in the Brawl for All. But if they won, the man who scored the fall would be entered in the Warfare Mini Brawl for All, which led to a BEWA Championship Match at Brawl For All, but at the cost of the Brawl for All Match itself. Masters attacked Black, and allowed him to win, ensuring the Brawl for All for himself. Ray would come up short in the mini Brawl For All, which led to both men being in the Brawl For All Match. Just like last year, Ray Black eliminated Masters from the Brawl for All Match. Enraged by this. Masters re-entered the ring and absolutely blasted Ray in the face with a chair, and made sure that he wouldn’t win the match for the second year in a row. At Warfare, they won yet another Tag Match which gave them shots at the top titles at Hell on Earth II. Masters lost his bid for the BEWA Championship. And just when Ray Black seemed to be in position to claim the World Title for a second time, Samuel Masters attacked him and cost him the match. At that point, their match for Legacy III was signed. All that remained was a series of “Pick Your Poison” matches at Warfare. Ray Black baffled Masters and the Triad when he revealed that the only person he could pick to face Masters was himself. Jason G nixed this, wanting to save the one on one for Legacy itself. But instead, Jason G made a surprise triple threat match take place between Black, Masters and Jacob Practice. The match itself will go down as one of the greatest in history, it ended when Masters & Black refused to let each other pin Practice. So here we are. Masters Vs. Black for the first time ever in a one on one match. There may be no gold on the line, but something much more important for these two men is on the line, pride. Who is the better man. Who would win if it were one on one. No Brawl For Alls, No Eclipses, no one else but Ray Black & Samuel Masters, The Mastermind & The Chairman of the Board. Two of the greatest wrestlers on this or any level shall finally clash. When the dust settles who will be the ultimate victor? XII. Main Event Number Three World Heavyweight Title Match D.T. Gray © Vs. J.Slash At Legacy I, J.Slash sat backstage. He was not featured on the card. He was forced to see others carve their names into the history books. J.Slash would debut two weeks later, in the first match in Chaos history. J.Slash paid his dues and took his lumps. At Damnation I, he was able to finally defeat his mentor Spider. In doing so, he earned his first ever one on one match for the World Heavyweight Title. But at Fatal Finale I, Jason G proved to be the better man. J.Slash would never receive another shot at a top title. He went on to have success. He opened up season two by winning the U.S. Title. At Legacy II, J.Slash did not have to watch from the sidelines. This time he was facing Josh Dreamer, the very man who won the main event of Legacy I. Although J.Slash lost the match, what he gained was a greater appreciation of performing under the brightest of lights. J.Slash would have success in the Hardcore Division, capturing the Hardcore Title to become a triple crown champion. But that top title still eluded him. Ascension II provided an opportunity to finally get another shot at the World Title. But alas, D.T. Gray made him submit in the first round. At Fatal Finale, Slash faced Gray again, but this time in a tag match to determine who would ref and enforce the Chris Bomber, Twitch Graves match for Ownership of the BEWA. D.T. made Slash submit yet again. In year three, J.Slash survived an attempted to be sacrificed by the Unholy Alliance, and their dangerous leader, Damien Fatale. J.Slash even helped Justice try to dispatch the group, but eventually J.Slash had to refocus on his own career. He was entered in the first ever Hardcore Hell tournament, where the winner would receive a World Title shot at Legacy III. J.Slash beat Markice Ruen in the first round. Then at Hell on Earth, he vanquished his new rival Fatale in the semifinals, and then defeated Flatline in the finals. Now, one and a half years later, J.Slash finally gets another shot at the big strap. But standing in his way is a familiar foe. D.T. Gray has always been successful. He was the last member of Takeover to hit the scene, but when he did, he made an impact. He won the first ever Friendly Fire Match, defeating the other 3 members of Takeover to earn a shot at the BEWA Championship. He captured the title at Ascension I, and main evented the first ever Fatal Finale. At Fatal Finale II, D.T. along with the Triad took over the BEWA. Using his newfound power, D.T. captured the World Heavyweight Title at Vicious Valentine III. He has held it ever since, becoming one of the longest reigning champions in history. Gray has gone on the record as being elated that it was J.Slash who won the Hardcore Hell tournament. He sees this as an easy title defense and is very much looking forward to it. Will the Viceroy of Versatile make him regret his words, or will D.T. Gray continue his absolute dominance? XIII. Main Event Number Four BEWA Championship Match Ronald Scott © Vs. Artamiss Riggs Ronald Scott has seen all and done all that there is to do in the BEWA. This is evidenced by his presence in the final match of the evening. The Survivor was a key member of the Takeover. He has been hated and he has been loved. In 2009, he became the youngest top champion in BEWA history. He lost the BEWA Championship in the first ever Eclipse Match. Many people called that reign a fluke, but no one can say the same about his current reign. Ronald earned his shot at the BEWA Championship by outlasting 9 other men in the Warfare Mini Brawl for All Match. He was then attacked by Prime Time Jason G, the then BEWA Champion. Prime Time sought to take advantage of Ronald’s weakened state and ordered his title defend to begin immediately. But Ronald seemingly came back from the dead to shock Jason G and the world, to become the first ever 2 time BEWA Champion. Ronald beat Jason G yet again at Brawl For All, and was able to defeat Samuel Masters in a Tables match for the title at Hell on Earth. Meanwhile, Artamiss Riggs shocked the world by winning the 3rd ever Brawl for All Match, last eliminated Rolland Havick. Riggs is viewed as a great wrestler, but he has never been a top champion in the BEWA. He was never going to get a title shot, so at Brawl For All, he earned a shot the hard way, by outlasting 29 other wrestlers. Since that day, the Triad has provided entertainment for Riggs, and Riggs has overcome every challenge. But at the same time, Riggs, has made it clear to Ronald Scott that he is coming for the BEWA Championship. Riggs hit Ronald with his finisher on two separate occasions. And at their Contract signing, they decided that they couldn’t wait until Legacy. So in a non-title match, they battled to a time limit draw. At Legacy, there will be no time limit. We must have a winner. Two of the most respected wrestlers in the BEWA will meet with the top title on the line. Two generations clash. Two different styles clash. Two wills that simply must be champion will clash. And when the final bell of Legacy III sounds, either Ronald Scott will have survived, or Artamiss Riggs will have earned the greatest Championship that he has ever competed for in his long career. All roads to Legacy, and very different roads have led these very different wrestlers on a collision course. And when the smoke clears, and the dust settles, only one will named the winner, while both men will have garnered the respect of everyone who has ever set foot in a BEWA ring. Your actions define your character. Your efforts craft your destiny. But only your absolute best will fulfill your legacy……. As Always, Card is Subject to Change. Category:events